The skin is a coating organ covering the totality of the body's surface. It is a vital organ ensuring multiple functions such as sensitive functions, protective functions from external aggressions, as well as immunological, metabolic or thermoregulatory functions. These roles are made possible due to a complex structure which associates various tissues. The skin consists of three superimposed distinct layers: epidermis, dermis and hypodermis. The epidermis is a coating epithelium which constitutes the external structure of the skin and provides its function of protection. This function is provided by the cohesion of the epithelial cells and by the production of a filamentous and resistant protein, keratin.
The dermis is a connective tissue made up of a ground substance in which fibroblasts reside along with collagen fibers and elastin fibers, which are fibrous protein synthesized by fibroblasts. The collagen fibers ensure a great part of the solidity of the dermis, they take part in the elasticity and especially in the tonicity of the skin and/or the mucous membranes.
Below the dermis is a layer of adipose tissue: hypodermis. The hypodermis consists of a reserve fat layer, or white adipose tissue, attached to the lower part of the dermis by expansions of collagens and elastic fibers. It consists of large vacuolated cells, the adipocytes, almost entirely filled with triglycerides. The volume of these cells can change rapidly, during a weight loss or weight gain, and can measure from 40 to 120 μm in diameter, which corresponds to a variation of 27 times in volume. The adipose tissue also contains connective tissue in which we can find, inter alia, particular fibroblasts and preadipocytes. The adipose tissue can store lipids as triglycerides or release them as fatty acids and glycerol.
Today, the health and cosmetics specialists use more and more means in order to discover new active ingredients which are able to act on the skin. This industry seeks active ingredients which are not only able to protect and maintain skin but also active ingredients which are able to improve its appearance as well as the well-being of the individuals who use it. It is necessary that these new products simultaneously possess several properties and that, consequently, they provide an improved spectrum of performances. Thus, these active ingredients must have a general mode of action on the skin, and must therefore act at various levels.
The purpose of this invention is to offer a new substance, usable in the fields of cosmetics and pharmaceuticals, and which presents, in addition to skin care properties, a preventive and curative action on the manifestations of cutaneous aging, as well as a stimulative and revitalizing action. Thus this active ingredient will be able to fight against the phenomena of cutaneous aging, while efficiently protecting the skin at the same time. Additionally, it will have a slimming effect.
Adenosine 5′-Triphosphate (ATP) is a molecule which plays a central role in many cellular mechanisms. It is, indeed, the principal source of energy for the cells: this molecule is capable of keeping chemical energy in reserve and easily releasing it in reactions that require energy. ATP plays an important role in the skin: it is a marker of vitality and activity of cells. For example, cell activity correlates closely with an increase in the synthesis of essential molecules, such as proteins or DNA. So, by increasing the quantity of intracellular ATP, the cell is stimulated and receives the necessary energy in order to synthesize the enzymes which will induce mechanisms of activation and which will thus make it possible to increase cellular metabolism.
Thus, for example, by stimulating molecule synthesis, essential for the healthy functioning of the skin, such as extracellular matrix proteins (collagen, elastin, fibronectin) or keratin, the skin will fight better against the phenomena of aging and promote its renewal (by increasing cell proliferation and differentiation). The skin will also be able to better develop its repair process or to fight more effectively against UV damage.